leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sword of the Divine
Sword of the Divine was an advanced item in League of Legends. Recipe |t2 = }} Cost Analysis * 45% attack speed = 1350g ** Total Gold Value = 1350g Gold efficiency of active * 100% attack speed = 3000g * 100% critical strike chance = 5000g ** Total active gold value = 8000g * Gold efficiency when active is down = 0g * The base stats are |-800g}} gold efficient. * For the item to be considered 100% gold efficient, the passive and active would need to have a combined gold value of 800g. * During the active, Sword of the Divine becomes gold efficient then drops to 0% gold efficiency once the active is done * If the Active Is used whenever it is up and assuming that no kills are made, the average gold efficiency ranges from (when attack speed is capped) to (when the active is in effect for the full 3 seconds). Notes * Attack damage-based champions, especially and , can use as a powerful situational steroid. * While will benefit from the 100% critical strike chance, each critical strike will not count toward the 3-critical-strike limit. ** On the contrary, will consume one of the strikes. As such, the critical strike counter is consumed on-hit rather than on-critical-strike. * Even though you cannot critically strike structures, it won't allow you to retain the bonus attack speed for the full duration, it will go off after the third strike. * 's ultimate, , will ignore the bonus attack speed from . This is a special case, "to prevent abuse", and is intended by Riot. It, along with and , are the only champion-oriented special cases coded into items. Trivia * The original was removed in patch V1.0.0.132 due to dodge being removed from the game. Patch history from . ** Combine cost unchanged. ;V1.0.0.152 Reworked and re-added * Recipe: + + = * Stats: +45% attack speed * Passive: This item does not grant any attack speed while on cooldown. Champion kills reduce the current cooldown by 50%. * Unique Active: Gain 100% attack speed and 100% critical strike chance for 3 seconds or 3 critical strikes (60 second cooldown). ;V1.0.0.132 * Removed from the game. ;V1.0.0.116 * Fixed a bug with the Sword of the Divine active particle. ;V1.0.0.106 * Added a new hit effect and new activation particle. ;V1.0.0.105 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Attack speed increased to 60% from 55%. ;V1.0.0.94 * The duration of its active was increased from 5 seconds to 8 seconds. ;V1.0.0.61 Added * Recipe: + + 700g = 2170g * Unique Passive: Every fourth attack deals 100 extra magic damage. * Unique Active: Your attacks cannot be dodged and you gain 30 armor penetration for 8 seconds (40 second cooldown) }} References cs:Sword of the Divine de:Schwert des Göttlichen es:Sword of the Divine fr:Épée du Divin pl:Boski Miecz ru:Sword of the Divine zh:神圣之剑